


Birthdays, eggs and bothering people

by TheChillOne



Series: All good things are four [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: And They Have A Party, Birthday, Cute Kids, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Party, Young Love, its Gillys Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChillOne/pseuds/TheChillOne
Summary: Gils Birthdays had never been something particularly special.But maybe this year it will be different.or, Gil turns thirteen and the newest crewmember is not a stranger
Relationships: Harry/Original Female Character(s), Uma/Gil, both implied
Series: All good things are four [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070771
Kudos: 11





	Birthdays, eggs and bothering people

**Author's Note:**

> My native language is not English and I have no beta reader. Feel free to call me out for my mistakes.
> 
> I read a headcanon on Tumblr that Gils full name is Guillaume but nobody can pronounce it. I liked it, I used it. If you know who posted the headcanon, pls inform me.
> 
> I have only seen the movies and picked up some book-facts while reading fanfiction.

Gils Birthdays had never been something particularly special.

Normally his mum and aunts would try to get Gaston and the twins to go on a hunting trip, or a fishing trip, or a trip to the spa. As long as they left the house for at least a few hours. The three sisters would put away their work and play board games with Gil, even though they had to use different scraps as figures and play on the floor, where they painted on the board. The food would be better than normally, not much, but they tried their best with their limited resources. If Gil was lucky, they had scratched together some pennies or something to trade and gotten him a little something. Maybe a necklace, or a little piece of fruit.

Gil loved his birthday, for him it meant a day to spend with his mom and his aunts without being bothered by his brothers. Not like his dad spared him any of his time anyway. Uma and Harry always got him a little present as well, but they stayed away on his request. Gil could hang with them all the time. His birthday was his family-and-son-day.

But this year his dad refused to do something. Gaston jr. had injured himself and could not walk and his dad was adamant not to leave without his sidekicks.

Because he called his sons his sidekicks. Not like uncle LeFou was still there.

_Whatever._

So instead of playing checkers he was sulking in his room, waiting for his dad to fall asleep in his man cave. At least he was sulking until a tiny knock against his window stopped him. Gil opened it and stuck his head out. Harry was leaning against the wall next to his window. Gil smiled when he saw him. “Happy birthday, Gilly”, the pirate grinned. “Let’s get going.”

“Where?” Gil asked and started to climb out of his window. Thank Evil his room was on the ground floor.

“Ursulas. Uma wants to show you something.”

“Okeydokey” Gild said like the dork he was, and Harry ruffled his hair. Harry was now officially taller than Gil, just a tiny bit, but still, and he shamelessly indulged in that fact. The pirate put his arms around the youngest LeGume and pulled him towards the Chip Shop.

When they entered, Gil froze.

The whole crew was there, and a big banner with something written upon. It took Gil a few moments to decipher the _Happy Birthday_. Uma was busy placing two whole plates of hardboiled eggs onto the counter, so it was Gonzo who spotted them first. “Happy Birthday Gil”, he exclaimed and hugged the now thirteen-year-old. A big smile spread on Gils face.

_A birthday party? For me?_

But before he could finish his thought, he found himself with two arms full of a teal haired girl. Uma was squeezing him a bit too tight, but Gil liked it. He was with his friends, on his birthday.

He smiled even more.

“Happy birthday, Gilly” Uma mumbled against his neck. “Finally, thirteen. You are a teenager now.”

“Happy birthday, Guillaume” another voice said. Nobody called Gil by his full name besides Gaston from time to time. Mostly because they could not pronounce it. He looked up. “Hi, Felicia. What are you doing here?”

Uma let go off him. “You know each other?” she asked, looking warily at the girl. Felicia nodded and gave Gil a short hug as well. “My parents had some business with Gaston two years ago and took me with them a few times. How is the reading going a long?”

“Better”, Gil grinned, proud of how much better his reading had become. “But why are you here? I am glad you are.” Harry pushed himself between them throwing his arms around the girl. “She is our newest member.”

“ _On trial._ ” Uma seemed to be angry with Harry and Felicia. “We shall see if she can stay.”

“Oh”, Gil nodded. “Okay.”

“Come on now, lass” The pirate urged all of them towards the counter. “We got presents, and food, and more importantly presents. That one is from me and Uma, so you will like it the best, of course.”

Just a few gifts laid on the counter, packed in rags and scraps of paper. Gil immediately ripped the one Harry had pointed at open. A light brown bandana. “Your hair is always falling into your eyes”, Uma explained. It did and Gil had complained about it like once. And they had remembered. He put it on, a giddy feeling in his tummy.

The second one was a belt, nice and sturdy. He liked it. The crew had collected and gotten him some real tokens to play boardgames with.

Felicia pushed a bigger present towards him. “When I heard about your birthday, I wanted to give you one as well.” It was a book, with a lot of pictures and not a lot of text, just as Gil liked. He thumbed through the worn-out pages. “I think it is a second part?” she continued. “Or the plot is a bit pointless, but I hope you will enjoy it.”

When she had come over with her parents, Felicia and Gil had sat in his room and looked at the books she had brought with her. She had tried to help him with his reading, slowly reading everything out loud, until he caught up. Somewhere under his bed he had a little book with nursery rhymes she had given him.

“Thank you”; he whispered. But they were not finished.

“I have a last thing”, Uma exclaimed. Harry grumbled. “It is mean you gift him something extra. Makes me look like a bad friend.”

But the girl only shrugged and stick out her tongue at him. “I don’t care. Open it, Gil.”  
It was a necklace with a bulls head, shiny and golden.

“I really like it” he said. “It’s pretty.”

Uma mumbled something that kind of sounded like _just as pretty as you_ , but everyone chose to ignore it.

“I also organized some food”, Harry interrupted, trying to get back his best friend position after Uma gave Gil one extra gift. Hard boiled eggs, bread with nearly no mold, some dried out cheese. Even apples, spotted and shrunken in, but still tasty. They ate and laughed and danced, when one of the Crew members got out their guitar.

Gil and Uma were jumping on the tables, giggling.

Harry leaned against the counter, next to Felicia.

“You know, lass, Gilly seems to like you”

The girl just shrugged. “We both like reading. And he is nice.”

“Not really piratey attributes.” He remarked, playing with his hook. It was too big for his hands, but he would grow into it.

“I guess not.” She scratched her head. For the first time Harry noticed _how_ red her hair really was. The colour of a cherry. It had to be dyed, but since it was merely a centimetre long it was hard to say.

Harry knew no other girl with hair that short. Thinking about it he knew no one with hair that short. You needed someone to cut it for you and that meant letting someone with scissors awfully close to you. Or she had enough money to pay the Tremaine to do it for her.

“Do you think Uma will let me be part of the crew?” she asked after a while.

“I could not imagine a reason she would not” Harry took a step closer to her. She tensed, only a little. He backed off a bit. “We polish your sword fighting a bit and I teach you some knots… Easy peasy. And how could she throw you out if Gilly took a liking in you?”

“As long as Gil liking me does not make her jealous.” The two pirates they were talking about had stopped dancing and were busy whispering things to each other, still chuckling.

Harry hummed. “Egg?” He changed the subject, holding a plate under Felicias nose. She took one, shaking her head. “Not very subtle”, she teased. But before Harry could answer Gil appeared in front of them and took an egg as well.

“Uma and I want to go and bother Mal and her gang a bit. Do you want to join?” He asked with his mouth full.

“Aggravating the plum? Sure thing.” Felicia smiled.

“I am in”, Harry grinned.

Gil beamed. He took their hands, pulling them outside.

Even though he had not spent any time with his mum and his aunts today, his birthday was amazing. He had food, and presents, and Uma and his friends. What could he want more?

**Author's Note:**

> I would love some kudos or comments <3


End file.
